


Christmas Office Party

by Soulbutnotasoldier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dean in a Suit, Don't Want to Be There, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Office Party, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulbutnotasoldier/pseuds/Soulbutnotasoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Dean or Cas want to attend the annual Milton and Novak Christmas Office Party. However, when they both find that the other needs to attend, they decide to help each other bear through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Office Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedorkmisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkmisha/gifts).



Dean groaned as he slammed his laptop shut. He stared at the chunk of metal in irritation, as if it was to blame for his new found predicament. The anger was not far misplaced. If it wasn't for the damn thing, maybe Dean could have lucked out of this party. No e-vite meant no party. However, as the fates would have it, he was stuck in going, just like every other year he had been with the company. 

Milton and Novak Cooperations threw a Christmas Office Party every year. Everyone had to go, there were no "if's, and's or but's". The company owners, Michael Novak and Lucifer Milton, put great efforts into the party. Food was served, games were played, prizes were given and one lucky bastard would get a Christmas bonus. To be fairly honest, the party wasn't too bad, and he did have to give credit to his bosses for giving something back to their employes. Even so, each year that Dean had attended he had never once gotten the bonus. He put his time and effort into this company, and not to brag, but he damn well helped keep the company together. Yet, it didn't seem to be "enough" to Michael and Lucifer. Dean would rather not be bitter for Christmas for, yet again, not receiving a bonus. At least if he didn't go, he could play ignorance. 

Being the company's top business manager, Dean really had no say in not attending. It was a given that he would go. He had to keep up appearances and show his co- workers that he wasn't some prick who thought he was better than them. If anything, he had to prove he was just like them. It was tiring. 

Sighing, Dean finally got up from his seat at his desk, and stepped out of his office for lunch. He waved a hello to his red-head assistant, Charlie Bradbury, chuckling as he saw she wore a Star Trek t-shirt. She gave him the Star Trek greeting in response. 

With an all-knowing grin, she asked, "Roadhouse Double Bacon Cheeseburger with a side of fries and extra bacon?" 

Dean gave a mega-watt smile, "You know it, Charlie. Thanks for the call in, I'll be there in ten." 

"No problem, Dean." 

With a final wave, Dean made his way out of the office floors. He made a beeline for the elevators as he saw the doors slowly close. Just as he was set to give up his futile attempt in making it into the elevator, another man to the right of Dean lifted his briefcase and stopped the closing doors. Dean and the stranger rushed into the elevator, both sighing in relief to have made it in time. 

Dean turned to face the man to thank him, but was speechless when he realized the stranger was none other than Castiel Novak, Michael's little brother. He had seen the younger Novak wondering the offices and halls. He always wore a black suit with a navy blue silk tie. His black hair was always combed back and he had these periwinkle blue eyes that could pierce through Dean's heart. Though Dean would never admit it, the younger Novak was beautiful. He had had one too many daydreams of the man throwing him over his desk and ruthless thrusting into him. 

Yep, Dean had a thing for the guy. 

Castiel gave a questionable look to Dean, tilting his head sideways and squinting his eyes in confusion. Dean hadn't realized he had been quite for more than a few seconds, blatantly staring at the man. Dean cleared his throat quickly, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Hey, Castiel." 

The look of confusion on Castiel's face soon disappeared and, was replaced with a small smile, "Hello, Dean." 

"Thanks for, uh, saving the elevator for me." 

"You're welcome. I know how time consuming it is to wait and you looked to be in a rush. I was more than happy to help." 

Dean only smiled, allowing his hand to come down and find comfort in his pant's pocket. The elevator stayed silent for a few seconds more until Dean found the urge to say more. 

"So are you going to the office party," Dean asked with a slightly gruffer voice. 

Castiel rolled his eyes in irritation, "Sadly, yes." 

"You don't sound too happy about that."

"I'm not. Why my brothers think I would wish to spend a pointless night here when I could instead be at home, curled by the fire with a good book, is beyond me."

"If you hate it so much, why not simply, not show up?" 

"Not showing up would only anger Michael, but also 'tarnish' my family's name. I would be known, as Lucifer put it, " an arrogant little asshole"."

Dean couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, especially when the blue eyed man scowled at Dean's outburst. 

"I'm sorry, man, but you've got to admit its funny. If it makes you feel better, I don't really want to be there either."

Castiel only deepened his scowl. "I do not like the idea of anyone being forced to attend this party if they wish not to." 

"Oh." 

"Sorry, Dean, but if you truly do not wish to attend, I can speak to Mich-"

"Cas, stop. Its fine. I don't mind that much. Besides, if you're there, I have nothing to complain about." 

Dean turned crimson red as he realized what he had said. He diverted his eyes downward, hopeful that Cas didn't think too much of the comment. Dean was surprised to feel a hand rest on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Cas smiling fondly at him. 

"I would very much enjoy the night if you were there as well, Dean." 

Grinning widely, Dean laid his own hand on Cas' shoulder. "Good to hear, buddy." 

The elevator choose at that moment to ping their arrival. Both men stepped out of the elevator to enter the building's lobby. Castiel turned to Dean, a smile still on his face. "I hope to see you Friday night at the party, Dean." 

"You too, Cas." 

With a final goodbye, Dean left the building with a skip in his step and a twinkle in his eye. He couldn't wait until Friday night. 

***

Dean looked himself over in the bathroom mirror. He gently combed back a few loose strands of hair, and used a bit of gel to keep it in place. He ran a hand through the small stubble that had formed around his mouth, and straightened the forest green silk tie he wore. He smiled in approval at the mirror's reflection, and flicked the lights off as he made his way out of the apartment complex. 

Ever since the elevator incident, Dean had been on edge. Friday could not come any sooner. As Dean had sat at his desk his legs would bounce up and down. He couldn't stand for one minute, needing to move around to stop the jitters that took over his body. Charlie had notice the slight change in Dean, but hadn't questioned it. He had noticed her eye him suspiciously, but was glad his behavior had never been brought up. 

Wednesday afternoon found him suit shopping with his little brother, Sammy. Sam knew Castiel because Sam worked in the Novak Law Firm and Cas happened to be his boss. He enjoyed the blue eyed man and could see him and Dean together. When Sam had heard that Dean was attending the party because of Cas, already knowing the crush his brother harbored for the man, he had made subtle reminders of Friday night, leaving the younger Novak sporting a nice shade of pink. Sam hadn't mentioned this to Dean, instead hoping his brother acted like himself when he met up with Castiel. Instead, that Wednesday afternoon, Sam teased Dean endlessly, mimicking the raven haired man's deep, gravelly voice as he assessed each suit Dean tried on. He lost track of how many times Dean had punched him in the arm, enjoying too much the way his brother blushed a deep crimson and how he was left a stuttering mess. 

When the brothers had finally laid eyes on the suit Dean now wore, they just knew. This was the suit. As Dean entered his Impala, he did a final check of himself in the rearview mirror, before revving the engine and speeding out of the parking lot. 

***

The party was in full swing when Dean arrived. A few games had already begun, and he could see Charlie, as well as Garth, Jo, and Ash (other co-workers) playing a game. Looking around the room he could see a few others eating and talking and some were signing up for the office raffle. Michael and Lucifer were talking with each other, laughing over something that one of them had said. There was no sign of Cas. 

Charlie spotted Dean standing on his own, and waved her hand for him to come over. Finding no other alternative, Dean made his way to his co-workers, the only friends he had at this place. For the next hour they played games, ate, exchanged office gossip, and entered the raffle. When the time was nearing nine o'clock, Dean lost hope that Castiel would make it. He had probably scared him away or only misinterpreted what he had said. Perhaps, Cas had finally went against his brothers wishes, and skipped out on the party. Sighing unhappily, Dean took a seat at a nearby desk, wishing for the night to end.

***

The festivities were interrupted by a loud crash. All heads turned to the elevators as they saw the youngest Novak rise from the floor, and helping another man get up. Shattered plates surrounded the men. Michael could be seen approaching the two, a furious look on his face. From Dean's seat he could see Michael saying something to Castiel with foam spewing from his mouth. Cas only held the perfect bitch face as Michael tore a new one out of him. Once Michael was done, Cas walked away without a response. He only took a few steps, before scanning the room. When he spotted Dean, a huge smile spread upon his face. He began the short walk over, his periwinkle eyes shining bright. 

"Hello Dean," Castiel said when he finally reached Dean, a softness in his voice that left Dean smiling like an idiot. 

"Hey Cas. Thought you'd never show," Dean responded with a crooked smile. 

"My apologies. I had immersed myself in a book and didn't realize the time until I got up to make a cup of tea. I rushed here as soon as a could." 

Dean hadn't realized it before, but Castiel had his usually combed back hair in a crazed mess - sexed up hair. His blue tie was backwards and his whole attire was in disarray. Nonetheless, Dean couldn't help but fall for the guy even more. Damn him. 

"Well I'm glad you showed up," Dean said finally, a soft, genuine smile spreading upon his face. Castiel smiled back, and took a seat next to Dean. 

The rest of the evening passed with the two talking about everything. Dean told Cas of Sam, his interest in classic rock, his baby Impala, and his side work as a mechanic for classic cars. Castiel told Dean of his aspirations to be a writer, his love for ancient literature, his side work as an English teacher, and his sister Anna. They both shared smiles and laughs, warmth spreading between the two as they enjoyed each other's presence. 

As the night neared to an end, all the workers gathered in the middle. The Christmas bonus would be announced and all were hopeful they were one of the lucky winners. Dean and Cas had stayed talking the whole night, only once separating when Dean had to get up to receive a raffle prize- a keurig coffee maker. He had simply nodded a thanks, but deep down he was jumping up and down like a five year old. Dean grumbled something along the lines of "stupid Christmas bonus" as he begrudgingly arose to follow his other co-workers. Castiel took notice, and instead of questioning Dean, he only smiled knowingly. Dean caught a glimpse of the smile and rose a questioning brow, which Cas answered with a "You'll see". Dean only shook his head, a smile on his face, and patted Cas' back. Yes, he was definitely falling for the man. 

Once everyone had settled, Michael began to speak. 

"I'd like to start off with saying thank you for showing up. I know you all have busy schedules, but its great to see you make time to come back and celebrate with us. Luke and I do this to show just how much we appreciate all the hard work each and every one of you gives. We couldn't be more lucky than to have the staff we have now. Without further ado, the lucky person this year for the Christmas bonus is.... Dean Winchester!" 

Everyone began to applaud, some not so happily, others very enthusiastically. Dean could hardly respond, instead standing stock still with his mouth agape. He had got it. He had finally got the Christmas bonus. He only moved up to receive the check when he felt a small pressure on his back and the soft encouraging words from Cas to go to Michael. Dean greatly thanked Michael and Lucifer and then came back to stand with Castiel. Michel finished with a few more words, and then the party was over. 

Everyone began to make their way out, a few patting Dean on the back to congratulate him. He thanked each person, a huge grin on his face as he did so. When everyone had left, Dean turned to Cas. 

"Still can't believe I got the bonus. Kinda been hoping to get it for years now." 

"I'm happy that you are happy with your reward. I'm shocked you've never received a bonus before. I've seen the work you do, its stunning."

"You've.. you've seen my work?" 

"Um.. yes. I didn't mean to, but I do look over the company's work from time to time." 

Dean nodded. A kindling of a thought forming in his head. "Did you tell Michael and Lucifer to give me the bonus?" 

"I may have...persuaded them, yes." 

Dean couldn't help, but laugh, his head falling back as he laughed his heart out. Castiel only smiled brightly, glad to have received this response from Dean. Once Dean calmed down, and wiped the tears that had formed, he laid a hand on Cas' shoulder. 

"Don't ever change, man," Dean said, his features turning soft. Castiel smiled shyly, nodding an 'okay.' 

They walked toward the elevators, neither wishing to part. As they stood, waiting for the elevator to reach them, Dean noticed something hanging on the elevator doorway. Taking a chance, he pointed toward the object. Castiel gave a quizzical look as he followed Dean's finger. When his eyes landed on the object he grew a bright pink, his eyes widening. 

Dean gave a cocky grin, that ended in a soft smile as he said, "Mistletoe, ey?" 

"Y-yes. That is a mi-mistletoe," Castiel stuttered out. 

 

"You know what that means."

"I do."

"So what do you say, Cas? Care to share a ki-"

Dean could barely finish as Cas threw his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him down to press his lips against Dean's. 

***

The two didn't leave the offices until much later, both with a smile plastered on their faces and plans to have dinner the next day.


End file.
